sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Every Beat of My Heart (Rod Stewart album)
| prev_title = Camouflage | prev_year = 1984 | next_title = Out of Order | next_year = 1988 }} [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = (average)Rolling Stone review }} Every Beat of My Heart is an album by Rod Stewart. It is his fourteenth studio album, released in June 1986 (see 1986 in music). It was released on Warner Bros. Records (WX 53 / 925 446-1). The tracks were recorded at One on One Studios, Can Am Recorders, The Village Recorder, The Record Plant, and Artisan Sound Recorders. It produced four singles: "Love Touch", "Another Heartache", "In My Life", and "Every Beat of My Heart." Content Included on this album is the song "Love Touch", which gained popularity as the theme to the Robert Redford film Legal Eagles. "Love Touch" was written by Holly Knight, Mike Chapman, and Gene Black. The album also includes a cover of Lennon–McCartney's "In My Life", one of several times Rod covered them. It was released as a single which failed to chart. According to the liner notes, this album is dedicated to Rod's parents Bob and Elsie Stewart. Track listing #"Here To Eternity" (Rod Stewart, Kevin Savigar) – 6:01 #"Another Heartache" (Bryan Adams, Jim Vallance, Stewart, Randy Wayne) – 4:29 #"A Night Like This" (Stewart) – 4:20 #"Who's Gonna Take Me Home" (Stewart, Savigar, Jay Davis) – 4:40 #"Red Hot In Black" (Stewart, Jim Cregan, Kevin Savigar) – 3:17 #"Love Touch" (Mike Chapman, Gene Black, Holly Knight) – 4:03 #"In My Own Crazy Way" (Stewart, Frankie Miller, Troy Seals, Eddie Setser) – 3:12 #"Every Beat of My Heart" (Stewart, Kevin Savigar) – 5:19 #"Ten Days of Rain" (Stewart, Savigar, Tony Brock) – 5:17 #"In My Life" (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) – 2:02 Personnel * Rod Stewart – lead vocals * Jim Cregan – guitar, backing vocals * Robin LeMesurier – guitar * Robert Athis (Kane Roberts) – guitar * John Corey – guitar, electric sitar * Gene Black – guitar * Steve Cropper – guitar * Nils Lofgren – guitar * David Williams – guitar * Jay Davis – bass guitar * Patrick O'Hearn – bass guitar * Scott Edwards – bass guitar * Tony Brock – drums * Kevin Savigar – keyboards * Nicky Hopkins – keyboards * Bob Ezrin – keyboards, backing vocals * Randy Wayne – keyboards * Paul Fox – keyboards * Tom Scott – brass/reeds * Larry Williams and Co. – brass/reeds * Devon Dickinson – bagpipes * Harry Farrar – bagpipes * Kevin Weed – bagpipes * Tray Galaway, Phil Perry, Kevin Dorsey, Daryl Phinnesse, Oren Waters – The Singers * Albert Hammond, Joe Turano, Holly Knight, Mike Chapman, Darlene Koldenhoven, Clydene Edwards, Carmen Twillie, Jennifer Repo, Jeoffrey Repo, John Batdorf – backing vocals Production * Producers – Bob Ezrin (Tracks 1-5 & 7-10); Michael Chapman (Track 6). * Production Coordinator on Tracks 1-5 & 7-10 – Malcolm Cullimore * Engineers – Paul Lani (Tracks 1-5 & 7-10); George Tutko (Track 6). * Additional Recording on Tracks 1-5 & 7-10 – Jeff Bennette, Brian Christian, Peter Lewis and David Tickle. * Remixing – Bob Ezrin and David Tickle (Tracks 1-5 & 7-10); George Tutko (Track 6). * Assistant Remixing on Tracks 1-5 & 7-10 – David Ahlert, Jim Dineen, Craig Engle, Stan Katayama and Bob Loftus. * Technical Director on Tracks 1-5 & 7-10 – Robert Hrycyna * Mastered by Doug Sax at The Mastering Lab (Los Angeles, CA). * Art Direction – Jeffrey Kent Ayreoff and Jeri McManus * Design – Jeri McManus * Photography – Phillip Dixon * Management – Randy Phillips and Arnold Stiefel Charts Every Beat of My Heart peaked at #5 in the UK and at #28 in the US. It received gold certification from the BPI, but failed to be certified by the RIAA. References * External links *About.com Category:Rod Stewart albums Category:1986 albums Category:Albums produced by Bob Ezrin Category:Warner Bros. Records albums